Namesakes
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: In which Bellamy reacts to his little sister having a child of her own and Clarke is accepted as part of the family. "Avan," Bellamy called, looking down at his nephew sternly. Avan raised his chin to meet his eyes respectfully. "You take care of your sister. That's what we brothers are for, understood?" he said lowly. "Yes sir." Avan nodded respectfully. Daddy!Bellamy Mommy!Clark


Octavia was screaming. _Screaming _on the other side of the drop ship door. And he was in charge of _childcare_. His twelve year old nephew was sitting beside him, staring pale faced at the door because he knew that the screaming was coming from his mother and there was nothing he could do. Avan was almost as bad with helplessness as Bellamy was. His eight year old daughter was sleeping with her head in Avan's lap, the boy combing through Charlotte's hair absentmindedly. And Bellamy was rocking his almost one year old daughter as she slept through her aunt's screaming, dark hair covering her closed eyelids.

Raven sat beside her friend, nudging him with her shoulder every now and then to keep him from disappearing into his world of panic.

"She's going to be fine you know." Raven scoffed, crossing her arms and casually leaning back against the wall of the drop ship. Bellamy grunted. "You _should_ know." She rolled her eyes. "You did this once with your mother, right? Twice with Clarke. Once when Octavia had _that_ one." She jerked her thumb in Avan's general direction. He just arched an eyebrow at the woman until another scream from his mother sharply drew his attention away from Raven.

"Exactly." He snapped. "I did this with them." He sighed, moving one hand away from Aurora's back to rub his forehead. "I'm not with her." he muttered into his palm. "Clarke is with her, Lincoln is with her, I am not with her. She's my sister, my daughter for all intents and purposes and I'm not there."

"Look, Blake." Raven started, lifting her head away from the wall to look at Bellamy. "You did a damn good job raising that kid. She turned out great. But she's not yours anymore. You've got to learn to share, buddy." She smirked, patting his shoulder. He huffed and flinched when she screamed again.

"Bellamy there's a-" Bellamy didn't even turn to see who was about to report a problem to him before cutting him off.

"No. I am off duty. Go bother Miller."

"But-"

"No buts. Go away." He snapped without sparing the kid a glance.

"Uncle Bellamy," Avan began quietly, worriedly, as his mother's cries of pain suddenly stopped. Bellamy straightened up and twisted his head to stare intently at the door. In seconds it started to fall open, revealing Clarke standing in the enormous doorway. She shot Bellamy a simultaneously weary and blissfully happy smile, then turned to look at Avan.

"Would you like to meet your sister?" she asked. Avan's eyes widened and he glanced at Bellamy impatiently. Bellamy smirked at the boy and quickly handed Aurora to Raven so that he could relieve Avan of Charlotte. Avan lurched off the ground and grabbed Clarke's outstretched hand. She smiled once more at Bellamy and led Avan inside.

"Hey there beautiful boy." Octavia smiled sleepily at her son before glancing back down at baby who was wrapped in Lincoln's shirt.

"Hi mama." He said quietly.

"Come here son." Lincoln, reached out towards Avan who immediately moved to his dad's side. Lincoln wrapped his arm around Avan's shoulders.

"What is her name?" he asked quietly, reached forward to stroke her cheek with his finger. Lincoln opened his mouth to answer but Octavia slapped his bare chest before he could, leaving her palm against his abdomen.

"I want Bellamy to be here." She murmured softly, glancing down at her daughter again. Lincoln nodded and Clarke ducked out of the drop ship, waving Bellamy towards her. He glanced hopefully at Raven who smirked and nodded once, moving the sleeping Aurora to her other side in order to make room for Bellamy to lay Charlotte's head on her other thigh. Bellamy cupped Clarke's face in his hands the moment he reached her, kissing her hard. Her arms drifted up to wrap around his waist.

"Is she alright?" he asked, voice raspy.

"See for yourself." Clarke smiled, kissing his cheek before removing her arms from around his waist and lacing their fingers together instead.

"Bell," Octavia grinned, sitting up a little straighter. Lincoln's hand was at her back in almost the same moment, helping her sit up.

"Hey, O." he sighed in relief, dropping Clarke's hand and moving to his little sister's side. She was sweaty and pale and she looked exhausted but she looked so _proud _and happy. Bellamy rested his hand in her still slightly sweaty hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I should step out," Clarke smiled softly.

"Excuse me?" Octavia arched an eyebrow looking impressively offended and sassy for someone who had just given birth.

"I thought…" Clarke's brow furrowed.

"That this was a family thing?" she finished. Clarke nodded once and Bellamy did his best to bite back his adoring smile. "And what do you think you are? I mean aside from my best friend. And my sister. And my brother's wife. And the godmother of my son." She deadpanned. Clarke raised her hands in surrender and stepped up to Bellamy's side, slipping her arm around his waist, leaning her head against his chest, then glanced up at Lincoln who nodded and smiled encouragingly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Avan, this is your sister, Anabell. Ana for short." She smiled, glancing at Bellamy out of the corner of her eyes, waiting and watching for the moment when he realized Ana was named after him. Lincoln kissed the top of her head.

His eyes widened and he glanced down at the baby.

"O," he shook his head.

"You hush. It's like…she's barely named after you." Octavia rolled her eyes and looked down at Ana where she was sucking on Avan's finger. "Bell." Octavia nudged him to draw his attention to Avan and Ana. His hand clenched around the edge of the table Octavia was lying on to keep from falling to the ground and dear God that was him and Octavia not too long ago. When the _hell _did she grow up?

"Octavia," he choked. Octavia laughed softly and patted her brother's arm.

"You'll be alright big brother."

Clarke smiled up at him and the way he was pursing his lips to keep whatever emotion off his face.

He ignored his wife and reached over Octavia and Avan to shake Lincoln's hand. He stared at the offered hand for a moment before grasping it and shaking it slowly. Bellamy nodded and him and Lincoln nodded in reply.

"Men." Octavia rolled her eyes. Clarke chuckled in reply.

"Avan," Bellamy called, looking down at his nephew sternly. Avan raised his chin to meet his eyes respectfully. "You take care of your sister. That's what we brothers are for, understood?" he said lowly. Octavia bit her lip and pouted fondly when Avan nodded and folded his arms behind his back.

"Yes sir." Avan nodded again.

"Good." Bellamy winked at him. "She's beautiful, O. She looks just like you did. Not as wrinkly though." He smirked when Octavia's eyes started to brim with tears. It was getting a little heavy for his liking.

"We should leave you three with Anabell." Clarke smiled, bending to kiss the baby on the head, then hugging Octavia awkwardly around the baby between them.

"Thanks for being with me today." Octavia smiled at her sister-in-law who grinned back and nodded before rounding the bed and ruffling Avan's hair. Lincoln smiled down at her and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you for your help. I don't believe she could've done it without you." He said quietly.

"I heard that." Octavia scowled. Lincoln smiled and flinched in surprise when Clarke was suddenly hugging him. She waited until he returned the hug to let go and turned just as Bellamy was pressing a kiss to Octavia's forehead that lasted too long to be _just _an expression of goodbye. She wasn't his baby sister anymore. Clarke slid her hand up and down Bellamy's arm until he pulled back and allowed Clarke to lead him out.

Raven was still where Bellamy had left her, Charlotte under her left arm and Aurora in her right. Clarke chuckled and lifted her sleeping baby out of Raven's arm while Bellamy lifted Charlotte with one arm, easing her head against his shoulder with the other hand before stretching it out to Raven to help her up.

"Thanks for watching them." Clarke said. Raven shrugged and dusted off her brace before crossing her arms.

"Anytime." She waved her hand dismissively. "How's the kid?"

"Anabell," Bellamy offered up. Raven arched an eyebrow and Bellamy chuckled. "Yeah. Alright we are going to take these two home. See you around Reyes." He grinned. Raven waved and watched as Bellamy and Clarke carried their daughter's towards their cabin.

**Review if you liked it. Leave a prompt:)**


End file.
